


Home

by JaneFroste



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guilt, Horror, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Они</em> захватили всё. Эти монстры... Эти существа. Они вырывают зубами куски мяса и тут же сжирают их, гребаные мертвецы. Они не остановятся, если не выстрелить им в голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Welcome Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digdeepenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236161) by [Digdeepenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough). 



> Разрешение на перевод имеется.  
> Digdeepenough, you're fucking amazing, y'know. I want you to know that I love you, dude 
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2627826
> 
> Бета: .химический

_Это место — не дом._

 

Дом.   
  
Он дома, он спит дома... Спит так крепко и мирно. Его муж лежал рядом с ним, звонко храпя и постоянно двигаясь. И кровать скрипит каждый раз, но это так по-домашнему. Тишина не стоит в воздухе, и это приятно.  
  
Молчание ужасно. Тишина была ненастоящая.   
  
Это было время, когда он спал хорошо... Не ворочаясь. Не просыпаясь от невероятно громкого храпения своего мужа. Это было так приятно.  
  
Жаль, что это нереально.   
  
 _Они_  захватили всё. Эти монстры... Эти существа. Они вырывают зубами куски мяса и тут же сжирают их, гребаные мертвецы. Они не остановятся, если не выстрелить им в голову.  
  
Сколько раз он хватал за руку мужа, крича: «Я хочу вернуться домой». Но этого больше не было и никогда не будет.   
  
— Малыш, — прошептал Джон, слегка тряся Джерарда. Они лежали на матраце. На маленьком, неудобной матраце в мебельном магазине. — Просыпайся.  
  
Джерард выдохнул и глубоко вздохнул, двигаясь всем телом, пока не наткнулся на Джона. Он посмотрел в его ледяные голубые глаза, на нос, затем на губы. Он все еще цел.  
  
— М?  
  
— Это седьмой день. Они собираются сделать это.  
  
Джерард моргнул, переводя взгляд на кровать. Он осмотрел ее, подыскивая слова. Его полузажившие раны на руке под бинтами неожиданно зачесались.   
  
— Они... они уверены? О-они поверили мне?   
  
— Прошла неделя, Джи... У них нет выбора.  
  
Джерард вздохнул и медленно сел. Он оглядел магазин, останавливаясь взглядом на запертой двери.  
  
— Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что они позволят нам?  
  
Джон сел рядом, опуская ноги на пол.  
  
— Ты не обращаешься. Они не могут нас держать здесь запертыми вечно. Это было частью сделки.  
  
Джерард хотел ответить, но его прервал громкий резкий свист напротив входной двери, и они оба сосредоточились на шагах, что отдавались в пространстве.   
  
— Кажется, Лютик говорил правду. Он, блять, неуязвимый, — сказал Докс, придавшись спиной к дверному косяку.  
  
Все больше и больше людей из группы приходило, окружая их, но не все из них смотрели на них со скрещенными на груди руками, восхищенно гудя.  
  
— Что насчет Джона? — спросила Салли, глядя на двух мужчин, что сидели на кровати, внимательно их слушая. — Он застрахован?   
  
— Я не знаю, — вставил Джон, вставая и подходя к воротам, — меня не кусали. — Он провел руками по холодному металлу, прижимаясь к нему лицом.  
  
— Отпустите их, — сказал Ларри, становясь сзади; его руки были в карманах. — Это все доказательства, которые нам нужны. Он не собирается обращаться. Нам не о чем волноваться.   
  
Докс ухмыльнулся Джерарду, а затем приподнял шляпу для Джона.  
  
— Ты слышал этого парня.  
  
Джон отступил назад и смотрел, как замки на воротах открываются и дверь поднимается вверх. Джерард вылез из постели и встал рядом с ним, хватая его за руку.  
  
После того как ничего не отделяло их от других, Ларри шагнул вперед, протягивая руку.

— Добро пожаловать домой.


	2. Immune

— Все еще болит? — спросил Джон, медленно распутывая грязную повязку на руке своего мужа.

Джерард прошипел, когда рану больше не стягивал бинт, и посмотрел на повреждение. Выглядело плохо: кровавая, опухшая... пахло гнилью.

Он сглотнул и безэмоционально кивнул.

Джон шагнул в сторону, когда Салли подошла с аптечкой. Она вздрогнула, когда увидела укус на руке Джерарда.

— Ауч, — пробормотала она себе под нос и обмакнула чистый бинт в спирту, — почти сожрало твою руку.

Джерард вскрикнул и отшатнулся.

— Блять! — крикнул он, и Салли сразу же извинилась, хватая его за запястье.

— Мне очень жаль. Я должна была предупредить.

— Думаешь? — Джерард вздрогнул и посмотрел на то, как она промывала ему его рану. Это могло закончиться хуже... Он мог бы умереть.

— Просто, — сказал Джон, и Джерард посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, — просто она пытается помочь.

Салли улыбнулась ему теплой материнской улыбкой.

— Ох, ну извините меня. Я не виноват в том, что меня укусили. Знаете ли, это вовсе не похоже на оргазм. — Джерард схватил его свободной рукой за запястье и встал, когда она закончила обрабатывать рану.

Она съежилась от резкого тона парня и осталась сидеть на месте, глядя то на одного, то на другого.

— Никто не виноват в этом. Я тебе говорил, что не надо за ним идти. Он чуть не убил первую пару...

— Я жив, Джонатан. Я, блять, жив. — Джерард схватил пачку сигарет со стола, зажимая между зубами одну палочку.

— Да, я счастлив и спокоен, но если бы ты не пошел за ним, мы бы сейчас это не обсуждали, — грубо отрезал Джон, выхватывая сигарету изо рта Джерарда.

Младший парень заскулил и стрельнул острым взглядом в Джона.

— Какого хуя? — крикнул он, пытаясь вырвать свою сигарету из рук парня.

— Ты, блять, вообще не слушаешь, — сказал Джон, держа сигарету в пальцах. — Никаких больше заданий... Ладно? Ты останешься здесь и поможешь, блять, Эмбер и Салли с детьми.

Джерард в шоке уставился на него, широко разинув рот.

— Эм... — пробурчал он и покачал головой. Он не мог поверить в то, что он сейчас слышал.

— Ты... Ты, блять, останешься с ними. Ясно? Я хожу на эти ебаные задания, с кем я, блять, захочу. Когда я, блять, захочу, Джон. В твоих глазах я выгляжу неспособным для этого? Я — лучший стрелок в этой группе. — Джерард покраснел от злости, дрожа и отчаянно пытаясь взять сигарету.

— _Ты чуть не умер!_ — кричал Джон, сжимая сигарету в руке. — Я почти потерял тебя! _Из-за него!_

Джерард стиснул зубы и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на Салли, которая стояла в углу, наблюдая за ними, но не придавая этому особого значения. Она была здесь, чтобы убедиться в том, что они не начнут драться... Снова.

— Я ухожу, — сказал Джерард, чтобы успокоить ее. — Ухожу. Он весь твой.

Она с опаской кивнула, нервно бросив взгляд на Джерарда. Джон пошел за ним, чтобы вернуть его, но Салли успела перехватить его за запястье, таща обратно в комнату.

— Отпусти его. Дай ему немного времени.

Джерард слышал, как она сказала ему это, но не подал виду, спокойно выходя из аптеки и вплетая пальцы в свои волосы. Он повернул за угол и остановился у туалета, рядом с фонтаном, и скользнул вниз, по стене, облокачиваясь на нее. Джерард запрокинул голову назад, глухо ударившись затылком об каменную поверхность.

— Ублюдок...

— Не делай этого.

Джерард посмотрел на обладателя голоса и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не сейчас, Берт. Пожалуйста, дай мне минуту... Окей? — сказал он, умоляя его. У него сейчас не было настроения, чтобы иметь дело с постоянно ликующим и разговорчивым мужчиной.

Берт уставился на Джерарда и шагнул вперед.

— Берт. Пожалуйста. Я сейчас злой. Я хочу побыть один.

Берт встал напротив Джерарда, присев на корточки. Он ткнул пальцем в колено мужчины, затем ухмыльнулся, дразня.

— Я слышал, как вы, ребята, кричали. Он хочет, чтобы ты был домохозяйкой.

Джерард посмотрел на Берта и поджал губы. Он молчал, пока рука Берта не поползла вверх по его бедру.

— Не смей.

Берт усмехнулся и медленно наклонился ближе к темноволосому парню.

— Хочешь быть домохозяйкой? — спросил он, широко раскрыв глаза.

Джерард толкнул его и закатил глаза.

— Нет. Блять, нет. А ты?

Берт рассмеялся и сделал вид, будто задумался.

— Звучит достаточно просто. Хотя бы не придется иметь дело с тем ужасом снаружи.

— Он относится ко мне как к гребаному ребенку, — прошептал Джерард, убирая руку Берта, пока та снова не начала касаться его бедра.

— А что не так? Он просто заботится о тебе. Как ты можешь его обвинять в этом? Ради тебя он оставил все. — Берт начал вставать, когда голоса в коридоре становились все громче.

Джерард поднял руку, и Берт перехватил ее, поднимая парня на ноги.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны... Подумай о том, как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы Джона укусили. Может быть, он застрахован. А может быть, и нет.

Джерард не потрудился ответить. Мэтт и Докс завернули за угол, держа в руках оружие.

— Выезжаем. Нужны новые запасы. Идешь? — спросил Мэтт, глядя на Берта. Джерард надул губы и скрестил руки на груди. — Нам нужна дополнительная помощь.

Берт почесал голову и кивнул.

— Да. Готов... Эм... — Он обернулся и посмотрел на Джерарда, слабо улыбнувшись. — Мне пора. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты пошел с нами, но тебе нужно вылечиться и... да.

Мэтт посмотрел то на одного мужчину, то на другого и нетерпеливо вздохнул.

— Нет. Да, все равно. Все нормально. Иди... Я просто... Мне все равно нужно кое о чем поговорить с Ларри, — солгал он, скрывая разочарование за кривой фальшивой улыбкой.

Берт улыбнулся и потер плечо старшему мужчине.

— Окей, круто. Увидимся позже. — Он ушел, следуя за Мэттом и Доксом.

— Пока, — тихо сказал Джерард, наблюдая, как мужчины уходят. Он слышал, как Мэтт дразнит Берта, сказав, чтобы тот не показывал свое сердце.

Блять, он действительно хотел пойти с ними.

***

 

— Нет. Ни в коем, блять, случае, — громко сказал Джон, тыкая пальцем в грудь Ларри. — Не снова, чувак. Я не хочу снова его потерять!

Ларри попятился назад, вытягивая руки вперед, как бы защищаясь.

— Это было просто предложение! Он неуязвим, и это бы просто невероятно сильно помогло группе.

— Работать одному?! Ты, блять, с ума сошел?! А что, если его прижмут? А что, если Рейдеры поймают его? Ты думаешь, что он бессмертный или что? Ты не можешь быть уверен, Ларри. Он не может идти в одиночку на задание лишь потому, что он не может обратиться. — Джон покраснел от злости.

— Верно. Да, тогда просто дай ему шанс поработать с другими. Отправить в труднодоступные места. Нам нужно больше медикаментов, мы на мели. Нам нужна еда, — спокойно сказал Ларри, опустив руки вниз.

Он чувствует себя отвратительно, предлагая что-то очень безумное Джону, в котором будет участвовать его муж. Но он не думал сейчас об этом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он выполнял эти чертовы задания. Я уже сказал ему, чтобы он остался и присмотрел за детьми вместе с Салли и Эмбер. — Джон садится на диван, и Ларри делает то же самое.

— У него иммунитет, Джон. Ему повезло, что он жив, и сейчас, когда мы знаем, что он не может обратиться, у нас есть преимущество. Сейчас он должен работать больше, чем когда-либо, — объяснил Ларри, и внезапно дверь открывается.

— Ах, э... — Это Джерард. Ему надели рюкзак на спину и повязали кобуру вокруг его талии. — Блять.

Джон быстро вскочил, и первое, что он делает, это снимает рюкзак со спины мужа.

— Какого хуя? — кричал он. — Какого хуя, Джерард?!

Ларри подскочил следом за Джоном, хватая того за плечо.

— Спокойней... Спокойней, парень.

Джерард стоял неподвижно, глядя, как ребенок, которого поймали с поличным, когда тот полез рукой в банку с печеньем без разрешения.

— Ты знаешь, как обстоят дела, Джонатан. Ты знаешь, что я не могу просто сидеть и ничего не делать.

Джон бросил рюкзак в сторону и припечатал мужа к стенке.

— Ты хочешь умереть? Да?

Джерард резко вдохнул и покачал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он, выдыхая.

— Тогда зачем ты пытаешься сделать это? Почему ты хочешь продолжать делать это дерьмо?

— Ребята. Перестаньте, — пробормотал Ларри себе под нос.

— Оно... — Джерард замолчал, прислонившись к стене.

— Оно что?

— Оно мне нужно, ясно?! Я хороший стрелок. Я спас там жизнь. Я спас Докса, я спас Мэтта и Берта кучу раз. Без меня они бы, блять, умерли. — Джерард отошел от стены, подходя ближе к Джону.

— Да? А как насчет тебя? Кто спас тебя, когда ты оказался в лапах этого ебучего монстра?

Джерард поджал губы и посмотрел вниз.

— Разве твой лучший друг, Берт, предотвратил эту ситуацию?

Джерард тупо посмотрел на своего мужа и покачал головой.

— Докс или Мэтт спасли тебя?

Джерард снова покачал головой.

— Кто, блять, спас тебя?

Джерард моргнул, и вдруг его лицо запылало, а глаза начало жечь. Он еще раз покачал головой и шумно всхлипнул.

— Никто.

— Ты, Джерард. Ты спас себя, — Джон сурово показал на него, — они не заботятся о тебе. Ты заботишься о себе. Я забочусь о тебе. И всё. Все остальные, кто заботился о тебе, мертвы.

Ларри потянул на себя дверь, громко кашлянув и почесав затылок.

Теперь Джерард дрожал, снова облокачиваясь на стенку, проводя ладонями по лицу.

— Это не так.

— Это так, малыш. Это правда. Нам просто повезло. Нам просто повезло, что оно укусило тебя только единожды и что это не привело к фатальному исходу. Мне повезло. Я все еще рядом с тобой. — Он потянул Джерарда на себя, прижав к груди, и крепко обнял. — Я так тебя люблю. Я... Я, блять, умру за тебя. С тобой. Неважно.

Джерард всхлипнул и обнял Джона. Он продолжал плакать, держась за мужчину.

Ларри вышел за дверь и закрыл ее за собой. Джон прервал объятия, и Джерард вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я... останусь и присмотрю за детьми завтра. Я помогу в общей комнате. — Джон улыбнулся и притянул Джерарда для поцелуя.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — Спасибо, малыш.

— Я люблю тебя, Джон.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

 

— Бля-а-а-а-ать! — воскликнул Джон и запрокинул голову назад в чистом экстазе, толкнувшись в Джерарда в последний раз.

Они оба тяжело дышали, потели и ругались. Джерард провел ногтями вниз, по потной спине Джона, и ослабил хватку ног вокруг талии мужа.

— М-м-м... М-м-м, — прогудел Джерард, расслабляясь на матрасе. — Б-блять. — Он медленно выпустил из руки свой опавший член и вытер сперму об свою грязную рубашку, которая лежала рядом с ними.

Джон аккуратно вышел из него и схватил рубашку Джерарда, чтобы вытереть сперму.

— Давно мы не делали этого, — сказал Джон, отдышавшись.

Джерард кивнул и, приподнявшись на локтях, улыбнулся.

— Д-да... я скучал по этому.

Джон бросил рубашку в сторону и рассмеялся.

— Я тоже. — Он перевернулся на спину, ложась рядом с Джерардом и делая глубокий вдох. Они оба уставились в потолок, в тишине наслаждаясь вечерней зарей.

Тогда же, когда Джерард хотел что-то сказать, в комнату кто-то ворвался.

— Ах, дерьмо. Блять, чувак! — Это Мэтт, и как только он зашел в комнату, увидя обнаженные тела Джона и Джерарда, закрыл рукой глаза.

Джерард и Джон тут же приняли сидячее положение и натянули покрывало на себя.

— Чувак, давай! — крикнул Джон, краснея. — Не просто же так ты приш...

— Это Докс... — Мэтт вытер окровавленные руки о свою белую майку. — Он ранен.

Не говоря ни слова, Джерард вскочил с кровати и схватил свои джинсы с пола, натягивая их на себя. Джон сделал то же самое, и Мэтт отвернулся от них, ожидая, пока они полностью оденутся.

После того как они закончили одеваться, Мэтт провел их в аптеку. Он говорил быстро, нервно, когда пытался объяснить, что произошло.

— М-мы. Мы выходили из минимаркета… Берт позвал нас... Он был внутри. Ублюдок подкрался сзади и, блять, укусил его за плечо. — Он раздвинул ворота, и Джерард сильнее сжал руку Джона, как только они пошли в магазин.

— Блять!!! Ебать!!! — закричал Докс, когда Салли приложила повязку к ране. В одной руке он держал бутылку «Джека», а вторая рука вцепилась мертвой хваткой в подлокотник кушетки, на которой он лежал.

— Докс, — сказал Мэтт громко и подошел к нему. Он коснулся плеча мужчины и утешительно потер его. — Джи и Джо здесь.

Докс повернул голову и приставил бутылку «Джека» к губам и сделал глоток.

— Б-блять... Э-эй, ребята... Агрх!!! — крикнул он, сильно приложившись затылком об спинку кушетки.

— Я почти закончила, — прошептала Салли.

Джерард бросился к нему, после того как он отпустил руку Джона, и вплел пальцы в волосы Докса, притягивая к себе мужчину. Лоб в лоб.

Салли сделала шаг в сторону и вытерла слезы, что скатывались по ее щекам.

— Все хорошо, Джи. Это... Это моя вина, — прошептал он. — Я должен был быть осторожней.

Рыдания вырывались из горла Джерарда, и он дрожал, держась за мужчину.

— Н-нет. Это моя вина. Я должен был быть с вами, Докс. Я должен...

— Тише... Нет, нет, нет. Не надо. — Докс кашлянул и сделал еще один глоток из бутылки, когда Джерард отпустил его.

— Итак. Как мы собираемся сделать это? — спросил Докс, садясь на кушетке.

— Так, как тебе хочется... Ты можешь подождать, как сделал это Джи. Кто его знает, может быть, у тебя тоже иммунитет, — сказал Джон с надеждой.

Руки Джерарда находятся по обе стороны лица Докса. Он смотрел в глаза мужчине, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и напевая какую-то мелодию.

— Посмотри на меня, Джо. Мне, блять, конец. Я не неуязвим, чувак. Прошло только тридцать минут, а я уже чувствую, как теряюсь. — Он снова закашлялся. На этот раз кровь хлынула изо рта, стекая по подбородку.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет. — Джерард схватил тряпку со стола, что стоял рядом, и вытер лицо мужчины. — Нет, я тоже был болен. Это твое тело пытается бороться с этим.

Джон внимательно наблюдал за своим супругом. Он слушал, как его голос трещит, и почувствовал, как дрожь прошлась через все его тело. Он любил свою группу. Он готов был умереть за них.

Он был совершенным.

— Джи, — крикнул Докс, снова кашлянув. — Я не ты. У меня не получится пройти через это, ясно? Пожалуйста, просто...

Джерард бросил тряпку на колени мужчины и сделал шаг назад. Он выдавил из себя рыдания и повернулся к Джону, чтобы обнять его.

— Все хорошо... Тш-ш...

Берт спокойно стоял сзади. Он смотрел на все, прежде чем выйти вперед.

— Так. Тогда решено, — сказал он, и все повернулись к нему. — Ларри сказал, чтобы мы ждали. Мы не можем рисковать потерять его, если у него действительно иммунитет. Это касается всех нас. Кого бы эта тварь ни укусила, ему дается семь дней.

Докс засмеялся и коснулся забинтованного плеча.

— Я даю два часа.

***

 

Три часа... Двадцать три минуты... Тридцать четыре секунды...

— Ребята... — позвал их Ларри, стоя перед воротами музыкального магазина — дома Докса. — Идите, посмотрите. — Он покачал головой, уныло вздыхая.

Джерард был первым, кто вскочил с кушетки. Он сунул ноги в обувь и поспешил туда, где стоял Ларри.

Он посмотрел внутрь изолированного магазина, и его сердце екнуло.

— Блять...

Там был Докс... с потерявшими блеск глазами... свистящим дыханием... безжизненно стоявший на ногах и щелкающий зубами.

— Оу, ебать. — Джон подошел ближе и приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Блять. Блять. Блять.

Докс обернулся на голос Джона и поплелся к нему. Ужасные звуки, которые он издавал, заставили Джерарда в ужасе стучать зубами.

— Черт возьми, Докс. — Берт встал рядом с ними, скрестив руки на груди.

Докс протянул руки к воротам, прошипев. Он вслепую взмахнул руками перед собой, пытаясь схватить кого-то. Кого угодно.

— Кто сделает это? — спросил Ларри, вытащив пистолет из кобуры.

Сначала он посмотрел на Берта, но мужчина пожал плечами и отвернулся от него, покачав головой.

— Джон? — спроси Ларри, и мужчина громко вздохнул и кивнул, протянув руку к пистолету.

— Давай... Отдашь его обратно, когда закончишь. — Он передал ему пистолет и отвернулся, отходя назад.

Джерард просто стоял и вытирал слезы, покусывая нижнюю губу. Он медленно попятился назад и наблюдал, как Джон поднял пистолет перед собой, целясь в голову Докса.

— Пока, Докс.

И он нажал на спусковой крючок.


	3. Same

Снаружи... трава была коричнево-зеленой. Серое небо, и дымка висела над городом, распыляя вокруг запах гниющей смерти.

— Джерард не говорил со мной в последние три дня, — сказал Джон, неся свое оружие. Он даже не вспотел.

Джон, Мэтт, Берт и Ларри только что закончили разведку в некогда круглосуточном магазине. Им удалось найти более-менее полезные и нужные вещи: бинты, жидкость для заправки зажигалок и сигареты.

Они только наткнулись на парочку зомби, которых они без проблем сняли. Пока все идет хорошо, вскоре им придется вернуться, прежде чем успеет стемнеть. Потому что именно тогда дела идут совсем дерьмово.

Берт усмехнулся, перекатывая в зубах сигарету, и поднял пистолет перед собой, убедившись, что никто не собирается его обогнать.

— Разве он не делает это каждый раз, когда мы кого-то теряем? — спросил Берт, вытягивая шею, чтобы оглянуться назад, на Джона, сморщив лоб.

— Да, но на этот раз все по-другому. Я думаю, что он чувствует себя виноватым.

Берт снова обернулся и покачал головой.

— Виноват в том, что он не был там, чтобы спасти его?.. Или виноват в том, что, вероятно, он единственный, у кого есть иммунитет?

Джон собирался ответить, но он остановился, когда услышал громкий хлопок в переулке, который они буквально только что миновали.

Ларри был в переулке, прежде чем кто-либо успел среагировать. Он торопился, пистолет был направлен на то, что было в переулке.

— Я вижу тебя, мудила. Выходи с поднятыми вверх руками, чтобы я видел, — крикнул Ларри.

Джон был рядом с ним так же, как и Берт с Мэттом, все ружья были нацелены на переулок.

— Н-не надо. Не стреляйте!

Мальчик вышел из тени, весь в крови и ошметках некогда человеческой кожи. Его руки были в воздухе.

— Пожалуйста, не стреляйте.

— Ты шел за нами?! — крикнул Мэтт, оглядываясь назад, затем снова смотря на парнишку, убедившись, что рядом нет зомби.

— Нет! — крикнул парнишка; его руки начали опускаться вниз.

— Руки вверх! — Ларри шагнул вперед, тряхнув пистолетом в воздухе.

Мальчик вздрогнул и посмотрел на небольшую группу людей, дрожа и задыхаясь.

— А теперь ответь на вопрос, — на этот раз спокойно сказал Ларри, — зачем ты шел за нами?

— Меня... Меня зовут Фрэнк Айеро.

— Это, блять, не тот ответ на вопрос, Фрэнк, — резко сказал Берт. — Зачем ты, блять, шел за нами?

Фрэнк медленно отступил, хмурясь.

— Я... Я слышал, как вы говорите об иммунитете.

Глаза Джона расширились.

— Да?! И что?! — крикнул он. Он не хотел, чтобы этот парень подслушивал, как тот говорит о Джерарде. Это немного странно.

— Я здесь уже довольно долго. Я... Меня укусили уже три раза. — Он опустил одну руку, а затем другую, чтобы закатать окровавленные рукава рубахи.

Все вздрогнули и сняли пистолеты с предохранителя, ожидая, что Фрэнк сейчас вытащит оружие или что-то в этом роде.

— Смотрите! — крикнул Фрэнк, протягивая руку вперед. — Первый укус. Это случилось в первых день, когда это дерьмо появилось.

Ларри подошел ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

Это действительно был укус зомби, но рана была полностью исцелена... Оставив за собой некрасивый шрам.

— Второй укус. — Фрэнк наклонился и закатал левую сторону своих джинсов. — Это было неделю назад.

Все опустили оружие вниз.

— А это, — он оттянул воротник своей рубахи, оголяя грудь, — это было, когда вашего друга укусили... Три дня назад.

— Докса?! — крикнул Мэтт. — Ты видел это?!

Мальчик сурово кивнул.

— Ты шпионил за нами?

— Н-нет! Клянусь. Я просто был рядом! Я останусь здесь! — Он снова поднял руки вверх, когда Берт подошел ближе, держа перед собой пушку. — Пожалуйста, не стреляйте. Я не сделал ничего плохого.

— Ты один, Фрэнк? — спросил Джон, оглядывая несчастного мальчишку с ног до головы. — Просто один?

Фрэнк посмотрел на него, отчаянно кивая головой.

— Он один, Ларри... — тихо сказал Джон, говоря так, будто Фрэнк не стоял сейчас перед ними.

— Как долго ты один? — спросил Ларри.

Фрэнк сглотнул и посмотрел вниз.

— С-с... С тех пор как все это началось.

Джон посмотрел на Ларри, затем на Берта и Мэтта.

— Где твоя семья? — спросил Джон, снова глядя на Фрэнка.

Фрэнк всхлипнул и покачал головой, все еще глядя в пол.

— Я не думаю, что он знает, — сказал Берт, опустив пистолет.

— Фрэнк, — Ларри вздохнул, — ты шпионил за нами, чтобы убедиться в том, что мы не рейдеры?

Фрэнк посмотрел на него и быстро кивнул.

— Мы не рейдеры, — добавил Ларри, — и никогда ими не будем. У нас другие люди, и мы не собираемся причинять боль существам... Если они не причиняют боль нам, конечно же. Ты не собираешься причинить нам вред, а?

— Нет... Я. Нет. Я бы не стал, — пробормотал Фрэнк, опуская руки вниз.

— Ты бы хотел к нам присоединиться? — спросил Джон Фрэнка, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и сталкиваясь с удивленным выражением лица.

— Это значит «да»? — засмеялся Ларри.

— Да. Спасибо огромное! Я обещаю... Я обещаю, что сделаю для вас все. Спасибо.

— Не благодари, парень. Возьми свои вещи – если они у тебя, конечно же, есть — и давай нахрен сюда. Скоро стемнеет. — Ларри вышел из переулка, указывая пистолетом, чтобы тот шел впереди.

Фрэнк схватил свой рюкзак и рыбацкую шляпу, надев их на себя. Улыбку на его лице не смогла скрыть даже кровь, что застыла на коже.

***

 

Дети были хорошими. Тихими и спокойными. Если бы мир не скатился к хуям, Джерард бы с удовольствием взял нескольких детишек из приюта вместе с Джоном.

Таких детей, как эти.

Джерард гладил длинные темные волосы Сью, убирая их с ее личика, когда она мирно спала в обнимку с плюшевым зайчиком, которого она сжимала в своих крошечных хрупких ручках.

Она была любимицей Джерарда.

Она прошла через многое... оба ее родителя умерли, и она все это видела. Ее отец был блестящим, сильным человеком, а мать была точно такой же.

Эшли потребовался день, чтобы обратиться, а Сэмюелю буквально шесть часов... Это нанесло большой удар группе, когда их не стало.

Сью не понимала всего этого. Она еще была слишком маленькой, чтобы понять это. И никогда не поймет. Джерард боялся этого, но в то же время ждал. Никто не понимал, почему все это происходит. Никто никогда и не поймет.

Джерард подвинул Сью со своих колен, положив ее на кровать. Она заворчала и во сне почесала лицо, и Джерард замер, ожидая, пока она успокоится.

После того как молчание снова повисло в воздухе, Джерард встал с кровати. Он посмотрел на Сью, а затем на Гаса. Он тоже спал.

Джерард вздохнул, зачесывая волосы назад, пробегаясь ногтями по кожному покрову головы. Дети чертовски сильно выматывали… Лучше уж он выйдет на улицу и будет драться с зомби. По крайней мере, их проще усыпить.

Джерард вышел из комнаты, придерживая дверь открытой. Он прижался спиной к ближайшей стене и закрыл глаза, сделав глубокий вдох. Слишком много мыслей в его голове.

Джон... Берт.

Он надеялся, что они в порядке. Он надеялся, что они такие же неуязвимые, как и он сам. И если что-то случится с ними и они обратятся... Джерард не знает, что будет делать.

Что он будет делать без них?

Одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке, и он быстро вытер ее, громко всхлипнув.

Нет, не плакать. Он устал плакать. Он должен быть сильным. Он не хотел, чтобы люди думали, что его легко сломать. Он должен быть жестким.

— Малыш, — глубокий голос Джона эхом отдался от стен, когда тот завернул за угол. На нем все еще было все оружие, что он взял с собой, а на его красивом лице застыла маска беспокойства.

Джерард ахнул в шоке. Он не ожидал его сейчас увидеть. Слезы стекали по его лицу. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон стал свидетелем одного из его срывов. Не снова. Это только сделало бы хуже.

— Ты в порядке? — Джон подошел ближе к нему.

Джерард оттолкнулся от стены, вытирая лицо, и побежал по коридору, опустив голову, стараясь скрыть слезы, что стекали по его щекам.

Он завернул за угол, выходя на сторону, где стояли аптека и туалеты. Он осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет вокруг, и кинулся в дамскую комнату, которая оказалась ближе всего, и наткнулся на ближайшую кабинку, прежде чем упасть на колени, склонив голову к унитазу.

Он блевал. Он выблевывал все то, что съел за этот день, которого, кстати, было не так уж и много, и нагнулся над унитазом, задыхаясь и кашляя.

— Джи.

Опять этот голос.

— Джерард, какого хуя? — Джон подхватил его под мышки и поднял на ноги. — Давай, малыш. Вставай.

— Отъебись от меня! — крикнул Джерард, толкая своего мужа.

Мужчина отшатнулся и упал на стену позади себя. Он смотрел на Джерарда широко раскрытыми глазами; глаза Джерарда были какими-то водянистыми, а рот был приоткрыт.

— Джи... твои глаза.

Джерард вытер влажные глаза и вытянул руки вперед, чтобы понять, что не так. Несмотря на то, что перед глазами плыло и ни черта не было видно, можно без сомнений сказать, что руки были в красной субстанции...

В крови.

***

 

— Он в порядке, Джон. Он просто переутомился. Ему нужно поспать. Он не спал несколько дней, — тихо сказала Салли, прижимая влажную горячую тряпку ко лбу Джерарда.

Он действительно переутомился. Вспотел и храпит. Да, он нуждался в этом.

— Я просто, блять, волнуюсь... Такая херня происходит каждый чертов раз. Это дерьмо пугает меня, — сказал Джон, скрестив руки на груди, и посмотрел на спящего мужа.

— Милый, он... Он человек, понимаешь? Каждый человек должен найти способ справиться с этой новой жизнью, в которую мы все попали. — Салли убрала тряпку со лба Джерарда и окунула ее в ведро с горячей водой, что стояло рядом с ней. Она еще раз обмакнула тряпку и сжала ее в руке, тем самым избавляясь от лишней воды.

— Ну он наконец-то заговорил сегодня со мной... — Джон горько рассмеялся.

Салли посмотрела на него, нахмурив брови.

— Что он сказал? — спросила она тихим шепотом.

— Чтобы я отъебался от него.

Салли нахмурилась и глубоко вздохнула.

— Он просто испугался. Он пытался держать себя собранным. Я уверена, что он не хотел, чтобы ты его таким видел.

— Я его муж... Что бы там ни случилось. Я видел его, как он гадил и как ходил в душ, ради всего, блять, святого, Салли. — Джон плюхнулся на стул рядом с Салли.

Она засмеялась и покачала головой.

— Ну, это совсем другое. Люди умирают, Джо.

Джон уставился на Джерарда и вздохнул, пододвигаясь к нему, чтобы убрать прядь волос, что небрежно легла него лицо.

— Я просто надеюсь, что он сможет пройти через это.

— Все мы надеемся...

***

 

— Здесь ты остановишься... Здесь не так уж и круто, но как только ты разложишься, мы отведем тебя к Салли, чтобы она осмотрела тебя. Она была медсестрой, до того как этот мир превратился полное и невероятное дерьмо, так что не волнуйся. Она знает, что делать, — сказал Ларри, показывая Фрэнку его новую комнату.

Это был видеомагазин, который находился рядом с аптекой.

Фрэнк кивнул и опустил рюкзак на пол. Он уже знал, где будет спать.

— Я познакомлю тебя с группой, когда придет время. Из того, что я услышал, муж Джона сейчас выглядит не очень хорошо. Бедняга сам себя изводит до такого состояния... Представь себе выход из этого ебаного апокалипсиса.

— Смерть от стресса? — Фрэнк посмотрел на Ларри, сузив глаза. — Такое возможно?

Ларри засмеялся, хлопнув его по спине.

— Не волнуйся, малыш. Это вряд ли.

Фрэнк вздохнул и посмотрел внутрь магазина. Он видел, как Берт ходил туда-сюда перед аптекой.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Фрэнк, показав пальцем на парня.

Ларри посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

— Берт? Он ходит, когда волнуется. У Джона есть одна вещь, в которой он не может его обвинить. Один симпатичный сукин сын с девчачьими замашками.

— Джон знает? — сомнительно спросил Фрэнк.

Ларри снова засмеялся, покачав головой.

— Черт, нет. Этот парень не замечает этого. Если он не кричит на Джи, то он говорит всем о нем. Он в то же время одержим и чертовски слеп.

Фрэнк изогнул бровь.

— Но они женаты... Да? Джи и Джон? После всего этого?

— Ага, — Ларри кивнул и повернулся спиной к Фрэнку, — слушай, я сейчас вернусь. Когда я вернусь, я покажу тебе все тут и познакомлю с каждым.

— Хорошо. Звучит неплохо.

— Ладно. Увидимся позже.

Ларри вышел из видеомагазина и подошел к Берту. Он схватил мужчину за руку и потащил прочь от аптеки.

Фрэнк смотрел им вслед, пока они не исчезли.

***

 

— Б-берт... — проворчал Джерард и моргнул в темноту. — Д-д-джон.

Он не получает никакого ответа.

— Джон?! — крикнул он, начиная паниковать. Эта ебаная темнота и тишина чертовски пугали его.

— Малыш, детка, я здесь, — голос казался неуверенным, сухим. Скорее всего, он спал рядом.

Джон потянулся вперед, туда, где лежал Джерард, и коснулся той части, докуда он мог достать, — щеки.

— Джон. Свет. Включи свет. Пожалуйста. Я не вижу ничего. — Джерард попытался проморгаться, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в этой черной, как смоль, темноте. Было страшно. Он так привык к тусклому свету, что постоянно светил в мебельном магазине.

Джон вскочил со своего надувного матраса, что лежал на полу, и бросился к светильнику. После того как свет заполнил комнату, проморгавшись, он посмотрел на Джерарда, смущенно улыбнувшись.

— Прости. Я думал, что ты будешь спать всю ночь.

Джерард убрал руку со своего лба, разлепив глаза. Теперь было чертовски светло.

— Никогда не делай так больше, — холодно сказал он и медленно сел.

Джон вздохнул и подошел к кулеру с водой, что стоял посреди магазина. Он схватил один пластиковый стаканчик со стола и наполнил его водой. Он принес его Джерарду, который взял его своими дрожащими пальцами.

— Я думал, что ты смог бы поспать в темноте. Знаешь, я выключил его совсем недавно.

Джерард покачал головой и судорожно вздохнул, когда выпил воду в своем стаканчике.

— Я думал, что умер.

Слова встали в воздухе, словно толстые, тяжелые облака. Джон смотрел на мужа, и волна вины и отвращения к самому себе захлестнула его. На подсознательном уровне он думал, что Джерард мертв. Джерард глубоко и безумно был влюблен в смерть, когда только-только начался зомби-апокалипсис.

— Малыш, — сказал Джон, вздыхая. — Иди сюда. — Он похлопал себя по коленям, как только сел на надувной матрас.

— Ты все еще сердишься на меня? — спросил Джон.

Джерард посмотрел ему в глаза и моргнул. Он не чувствовал, что сошел с ума, но он также не чувствовал себя счастливым или же просто грустным.

— Нет, — солгал он. Это было лишь наполовину правда. — Я не... Я не сошел с ума. Я просто... Я не знаю, Джон.

— Скажи мне. Скажи мне, малыш. Помоги мне понять. Я не могу больше выносить это. Я ненавижу видеть тебя таким. — Руки Джона опустились на бедра Джерарда, притягивая того ближе к себе.

Джерард пододвинулся и сделал глубокий вдох. Он чувствует, как слезы снова наворачиваются на его глаза.

— Джон... Нет. Нет.

— Малыш. Скажи мне. Скажи мне, что не так.

Джерард прикусил нижнюю губу и плотно зажмурил глаза. Он слышит, как крики в его голове становятся все громче и громче.

— Нет, — прошептал он, положив ладони на плечи старшего мужчины.

— Джерард.

Джерард покачал головой и попятился назад, отходя на шаг от Джона.

Он не хотел ему рассказывать.

— Ты должен мне сказать, что происходит.

Джерард задрожал и выдавил из себя рыдания. Он потеряет все. Он потеряет все, даже независимо от того, что он покинул этот блядский мир, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Он пожалел, что не умер. Он хотел бы, чтобы у него не было иммунитета.

Он не хотел спать с Бертом... Теперь он должен был жить с чувством вины, пока наконец все это не обрушится на него, как домино.

— Нет, я не могу. Я не могу, Джон. Я так сильно люблю тебя. Так, так, блять, сильно. Именно это меня убивает. Я облажался, малыш. Я испортил слишком, блять, много.

Он даже не мог понять, что он, блять, говорил, поэтому Джон вряд ли смог бы понять, что именно имеет в виду Джерард. Он просто хотел ласкать и целовать Джерарда, потому что он знал, что тот пытается сохранить остатки здравого ума. Его тепло позволит доказать ему, что он не одинок... Он знает, Джерард знает, что он готов умереть за него. Это все, что он когда-либо с уверенностью знал.

— Тише... Расслабься. Я держу тебя. Успокойся, малыш. — Он обвел контур дрожащего тела Джерарда.

Мужчина задыхался из-за этих по-детски глубоких и неровных вдохов. Он говорил о том, как был смертельно ранен. Джону было больно слышать все эти слова, что слетали с языка мужа. Это было мучительно больно слушать… Особенно тогда, когда он не мог его успокоить.

Десять-пятнадцать минут пролетают, и Джерард перестает истерить. Все ушло, но вместо сбивчивого дыхания, появилась икота. Джон продолжал его успокаивать ласковыми словами и успокаивающе гладить спину.

Положив спящего Джерарда вниз, на матрас, Джон встает, чтобы потянуться, и замечает кого-то, кто стоит рядом с магазином. Они следили за ними все это время — кажется, — не подавая никаких сигналов Джерарду или Джону о том, что они здесь.

Джон пытается всмотреться в лицо своими затуманенными глазами, пытаясь разглядеть непрошеного гостя. Но как только он направляется в его сторону, чтобы проверить и посмотреть кто там, человек уже умчался, и Джон кричит ему вслед.

— Берт? — громким шепотом сказал Джон — он понял, кто это был, как только он увидел его грязные волосы, — но мужчина просто продолжал идти, пока не завернул за угол и не исчез.

Джон стоял в темной тишине, нахмурив брови, его сердце бешено колотилось...

Почему он наблюдал за ними?

Джон вернулся в аптеку и подпрыгнул в шоке, когда увидел, как Джерард сидел на матрасе, запрокинув голову.

Он резко вдыхал и так же резко выдыхал, и, не задумываясь ни на секунду, Джон бросился к нему.

— Малыш! — кричал он, потянув мужа на себя. — Джерард?!

Джерард падает на Джона, задыхаясь. Голоса в его голове кричали и бесновались. Зомби, рвущие плоть друг друга. Крики умирающих.

— Джерард, что случилось?!

Он бился в конвульсиях, пока Джон тряс его; рот начал открываться, чтобы наконец-то закричать, но выходит пена вместо этого. Джон кричит сейчас, но Джерард его не слышал. Он видел только то, как его рот беззвучно двигался, выкрикивая слова о помощи.

Джерард погружается в темноту, когда группа забегает в аптеку. И последнее, что он видел, — это человек, которого он никогда раньше не видел.

Он смотрит вниз, на Джерарда. И смотрит так, будто он всегда его знал.

***

 

— Он, блять, мертв? — спросил Ларри, смотря на закрытые глаза Джерарда, и вдруг его приступ внезапно останавливается.

Это был «некрасивый» вопрос, потому что он действительно выглядел как гребаный мертвец. Его кожа была бледной с желтоватым оттенком. Его веки были жилистыми и красными. Он выглядел как... зомби.

— Нет, — ответил Джон, после того как грудная клетка Джерарда поднялась, он ответил: — Слава Богу. — Он протянул руку к запястью Джерарда, крепко схватив его.

— Мы должны связать его... на всякий случай, — громко сказал Мэтт, и все в шоке уставились на него. — Что?! Разве вы не видите его чертовы глаза?!

Джон наклонился и медленно приоткрыл одно веко Джерарда. Его зрачки были расширены, а белок был красным... Кровавым.

— Его сердце бьется, Ларри, — запаниковал Джон. — Он, блять, не мертв. Он не может быть одним из них. Не может.

Ларри коснулся своего пистолета, что висел в кобуре, уставившись на Джерарда. Его кожа становилась все бледнее и бледнее, а его дыхание было еле заметным. Он лежал неподвижно, не дыша, не двигаясь... Не издавая звуков.

Все молча уставились на него, и когда Джерард дернулся, все вытащили свое оружие, направив на живого мертвеца, что лежал на надувном матрасе.

— Стойте! — закричал Джон. — Не надо! — Он прикрыл Джерарда, раскинув руки так, будто его собирались распять на кресте... Он бы сделал это для Джерарда. Он сделает что угодно для него.

Джерард что-то бормотал, кашляя кровью, и Джон смотрел на него сверху вниз, повернувшись вполоборота.

— Мы должны связать его, по крайней мере, — сказал Ларри, опустив пистолет.

Джон не слушал его. Он стучал ладонью по спине Джерарда, помогая ему выблевать все то, что он может, прежде чем он смог бы подавиться.

Фрэнк посмотрел вокруг, наблюдая за поникшей группой. Они смотрели вниз, на Джона, что пытался предотвратить близкую смерть своего мужа.

Это было странно, но в некотором смысле нормально. Это не было чем-то новым. Так или иначе, все умирали.

— Джон... — Салли опустилась рядом на колени и коснулась его плеча, пока он продолжал бить Джерарда по спине. — Держи.

Она держала в руке бутылку воды и потрясла ею перед лицом Джона, чтобы тот обратил внимание.

— Дай ему воды.

Джон взял бутылку воды, как только увидел ее, и повернулся к Джерарду. Он притянул его к своей груди, приставив горлышко бутылки к губам Джерарда.

— Давай, малыш... Пей, пей, блять, пей.

Смыв кровь с его лица, он снова приставил воду к его губам, давая наконец-то воде стечь в горло. Он дышит резко, через нос, и глаза потихоньку начинают открываться.

Фрэнк отстраняется немного назад, когда ловит взгляд мертвеца.

Это напряженный момент тишины, и Фрэнк бросает взгляд на выражение лица Джона. Он не чувствует пульс мужа. Все эмоции написаны на его лице.

— Джерард... Если ты, блять, слышишь меня, — прошептал Джон, плотно прижимая безжизненное тело Джерарда к груди, — если ты слышишь мой голос... Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, детка, не уходи, блять. Не оставляй меня.

Ларри шагнул вперед, когда пальцы Джерарда дернулись, а стон сорвался с его губ. Это было так не по-мертвецки.

Он моргнул пару раз и покрутился в руках мужа.

— Джо, — прошептал он хрипло.

Все немедленно опустили пистолеты, снова ставя их на предохранители.

— О Боже! О Боже! — Джон всхлипнул, приглаживая потные волосы Джерарда. — Я думал, что, блять, потерял тебя. Я почти, блять, потерял тебя. — Он задыхался от собственных слов, пока слабые руки Джерарда оборачиваются вокруг его плеч.

Салли бросается к тряпке, и, когда она возвращается, она передает ее Джону, чтобы тот смог вытереть кровь с лица и шеи Джерарда.

Каждый вздохнул с облегчением, касаясь рукой спины Джерарда и взъерошивая его волосы.

Фрэнк наблюдал за всем этим на расстоянии. Он не мог поверить в то, что только что видел.

Этот парень был мертв. Он был одним из них.

Они были одинаковы.


	4. Nothing

— Ничего? — спросил Джон, поглаживая волосы Джерарда.  
  
— Ничего, — ответил Джерард, прижимаясь к мускулистой груди мужа.  
  
Они говорили уже в течение часа. Джон пытался помочь Джерарду вспомнить их разговор, прежде чем он провалился в небытие. Он хотел знать, о чем думает Джерард... То, что он пытался ему сказать.  
  
Руки Джерарда поглаживали грудь Джона, останавливаясь там, где располагалось сердце.  
  
— Я кое-что помню, — прошептал Джерард, положив голову на грудь Джона, слушая его сердцебиение.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
Джерард закрыл глаза...  
  
— Это нечетко...  
  
Джон немного сместился, пока Джерард не оказался полностью на нем.  
  
— Скажи мне, что ты можешь сказать.  
  
Джерард вздохнул, глотая комок в горле. Он сухо кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. Он может видеть эти пронзительные, мертвые глаза, что смотрели на него сверху вниз. Они были такими знакомыми, но в то же время отчужденными... Как будто что-то, что вы знаете точно.  
  
— Я думаю... Я думаю, что я мертв.  
  
Джон поднял голову с матраса и посмотрел на Джерарда, наморщив лоб. Он хотел спросить, что Джерард имел в виду, но решил оставить это, потому что это было не нужно.  
  
— Я должен был умереть. Должен... Наверное, я умер во сне... Вернулся домой. В нашу постель. Это всего лишь свои прелести загробной жизни, — голос Джерарда дрожал, а глаза жгло от накатывающих слез. Без слез не вышло. Его глаза горели.  
  
Если он прав и если все это загробная жизнь, мечта, кошмар, то он хотел бы остановить это... Он хотел проснуться в реальных руках Джона.  
  
— Малыш... Я здесь, — прошептал Джон, зная точно, что именно это необходимо услышать Джерарду. — Я здесь, и даже если это все глупая шутка, то мы будем теми, кто посмеется над ней последними. Мы есть друг у друга... Вот и все, только это имеет значение. Я люблю тебя... Я так тебя люблю.  
  
Джерард покачал головой, то ли смеясь, то ли плача, закусывая губу, чтобы предотвратить очередную волну истерики. Он чувствовал, что ни одно из этого дерьма не было реальным. Он не чувствовал себя самим собой.  
  
— Пожалуйста... — воскликнул Джерард, слабо прошептав. — Пожалуйста, Джон... Докажи это.  
  
Руки Джона заскользили вниз по бокам Джерарда, забираясь под брюки, начиная чувственно массировать его вход. Он не хотел причинять ему боль, когда он начнет входить в него.  
  
Сейчас они прижаты друг к другу, лицом к лицу. Джерард поднял холодную руку вверх, к горлу Джона, и, обхватив его пальцами, лихорадочно, с долей жестокости прижался своими губами к его.   
  
Комната постепенно наполнялась тяжелым и сбивчивым дыханием, и Джерард стиснул бедра Джона своими коленями. Их руки начали исследовать тела друг друга, и Джон первый прервал поцелуй, чтобы снять несколько вещей с себя.  
  
Он снял с себя свою рубашку, а затем рубашку Джерарда... Он переворачивается, подминая под себя Джерарда, что корчится под ним. Затем их губы снова встречаются в поцелуе. Влажном, теплом поцелуе.  
  
Джон дернул штаны Джерарда вниз и бросил их в сторону, когда они отрываются друг от друга. Постанывая, Джерард задыхается, когда рука мужа касается его члена и начинает медленно двигаться.

— Так красиво... Так, блять, великолепно, — прошептал Джон, опускаясь, пока не столкнулся с эрекцией Джерарда.  
  
Руки Джерарда мягко вплетаются в волосы Джона, пока тот продолжает поглаживать его бедра. Губы его мужа обхватывают его член, начиная потихоньку опускать голову вниз, до тех пор пока головка не начала утыкаться в заднюю стенку горла.  
  
Джон сильнее стиснул бедра Джерарда, буквально вжимая их в матрас, пока он умело двигал головой вверх-вниз. Джерард издает такие стоны, которые заставляют член Джона дернуться, и он хочет продолжать отсасывать ему, лишь бы слышать эти звуки снова и снова... Что он и делает.  
  
Он толкает свой указательный палец между ягодиц Джерарда, дразня, обводя контур сморщенного отверстия.  
  
— Б-блять... Черт, Джон, трахни меня. — Джерард попытался подкинуть бедра вверх столько раз, сколько смог, но безрезультатно откинул голову назад, на матрас. Он по-прежнему сжимал волосы мужа в пальцах, и он знал, что если он отпустит, то не сможет сдержаться.  
  
Джон добавляет второй палец, разводя их ножницами, когда он глубоко берет мужа. Джерард истерически бьется в удовольствии. Он толкается, скользит и кричит, когда Джон пробегается пальцами по простате.  
  
Это был сигнал. Джерард напрягся вокруг пальцев Джона, и, прежде чем он сможет кончить, Джон вытаскивает из него пальцы и мгновенно выпускает член младшего парня изо рта.   
  
Джерард смотрит в потолок, выпутываясь пальцами из волос Джона. Он шире раздвигает ноги и располагается задницей на бедрах старшего.  
  
Джон наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь к Джерарду. Он ставит локти по обе стороны от головы мужа и плотно сжимает его волосы.  
  
— Трахни меня, — хмыкнул Джерард, опрокидывая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Джону. — Джон, трахни меня, — умолял он.  
  
Джон тяжело сглатывает и кивает. Он чувствует головкой члена отверстие Джерарда и продолжает водить ею по ней, чувствуя сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся мышцы, наслаждаясь этим.   
  
Джерард вскрикивает, когда Джон одним резким и грубым толчком входит в него. Для них обоих комната начинает вращаться. Все, что Джерард может делать, так это держаться за дорогую ему жизнь и стараться не звучать как умирающий кот.  
  
— У меня есть ты... У меня есть ты, — хмыкнул Джон, входя в него снова, когда Джерард непроизвольно сжался вокруг него.  
  
— Не останавливайся, — ахнул Джерард, когда Джон начал увеличивать темп.  
  
Их губы встречаются в третий раз, и их языки сталкиваются вместе, небрежно закручиваясь.  
  
Джон знал, что кто-то может прямо сейчас зайти. Сейчас был только полдень, и, конечно же, кто-нибудь мог позвать его на очередное задание, но это не имеет значение. Он нуждался в этом. Они нуждались в этом.  
  
Джерард кричал, о Боже, снова и снова, и Джон не мог справиться с этим. Его спина изгибается, а воздух из легких выбивает. Он знает, что парень близок. Его пальцы начинает скручивать, а стоны поднимаются на октаву выше.  
  
— Там... Там, — хныкал Джерард, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Джона. Он оборачивает ноги вокруг Джона, как осьминог захватывает свою добычу. Темные прорези мелькают в его глазах, а живот приятно покалывает, разливая тепло по мышцам... Он чертовски близко.  
  
Джон входит глубоко, дотрагиваясь до комка нервов. Джон не останавливается. Он продолжает двигаться, пока Джерард не дергается под ним, приходя к оргазму.  
  
Он кончает следом. Сразу после Джерарда, когда тот выдыхает и мяукает. Это все, что он хотел услышать, прежде чем выйти из него.  
  
Отдышавшись, Джон опустился на грудь Джерарда, задыхаясь и проводя носом шее. После всего этого ему просто нужна сигарета и хороший сон.  
  
— Джон... — сказал Джерард, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.   
  
— Д-да, малыш. — Джон приподнялся и посмотрел на Джерарда.  
  
Его глаза остекленели, а губы были красными и опухшими. Его кожа выглядела нежной, как у фарфоровой куклы. Джон поднял свою потную руку, проводя ею по грязным волосам Джерарда и вдыхая запах его тела.  
  
Джон резко отпрянул и посмотрел в безжизненные глаза Джерарда.  
  
— ...Ничего.  
  


***

  
— Орел или решка...  
  
— Орел.  
  
Берт подкинул монетку в воздух и, поймав ее, сжал в кулаке.  
  
— Теперь, помнишь сделку?.. Если орел, то я иду забирать его... Если решка, то ты. Понял?  
  
Фрэнк кивнул и сделал глубокий вздох.  
  
— Просто покажи.  
  
Берт усмехнулся и разжал ладонь.  
  
— Только посмотри на это!  
  
Решка.  
  
— Славно... — вздохнул Фрэнк. — ...Блять, я не хочу! Давай еще раз!  
  
— Не-а, извини, чувак. Так вышло. А теперь, давай. Нам нужен здоровый, красивый ублюдок.  
  
Фрэнк стиснул зубы и закатил глаза. Он надеялся, что они больше не трахались. Он и Берт почти что зашли к ним в комнату, но как только они услышали их стоны... Ну, крики «трахни меня» и «о Боже», они быстро подняли свои задницы и свалили оттуда к чертям.  
  
Было бы неловко, если бы они их поймали. Этот парень, Джон, пиздецки здоровый, как гребаный конь. Он мог бы сбить его и Берта без особых усилий.   
  
Он на цыпочках пополз к комнате замужней пары. Он больше не слышал стонов и криков, вместо этого они тихо разговаривали.  
  
Голос Джона был обеспокоенным.  
  
— Я люблю тебя... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда буду тебя любить.  
  
Это не был голос Джона. Это был Джи, и, как только Фрэнк завернул за угол, он увидел, как двое мужчин прикасались друг к другу. Джи ласкал бородатое лицо Джона, их лбы соприкасались, а Джон положил руку на затылок Джи, вплетая пальцы в его сальные волосы.  
  
Они были одеты, растрепаны, но все-таки одеты. Фрэнк чувствовал в груди спокойствие, наблюдая за ними. Они были красивой, приятной парой.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Знаю, детка.  
  
Фрэнк завернул за угол, как только слова слетели с языка Джона, и он кашлянул, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Джон первый отреагировал, подпрыгнув на месте.  
  
— Эм, хэй... Фрэнк.  
  
Он сказал это таким тоном, что звучал не слишком счастливо, чтобы видеть его здесь.  
  
Джерард не обратил никакого внимания, потянув на себя одеяло. Несмотря на то, что он был полуодет, он все-таки думал, что стоит прикрыться.  
  
— Хм, эм... Извини за то, что вторгся, но Берт послал меня к вам, — сказал Фрэнк Джону, но смотрел на Джерарда. Мужчина смотрел на свои колени, стараясь не обращать внимания.  
  
Джон посмотрел то на одного парня, то на второго, и почувствовал напряжение.  
  
— Вы знаете друг друга?  
  
Джерард быстро посмотрел на Джона и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Фрэнк, засунув руки в карманы. — Но... Я видел его тогда, на задании. Это просто странно — видеть его сейчас... После того, что произошло. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Джерард посмотрел на Фрэнка пустым взглядом.  
  
— Я в порядке... Хорошо. Никогда мне не было так хорошо, — сказал он холодно, сбросив одеяло на матрац и застегивая пуговицу на рубашке.  
  
Он хотел исправить себя и найти бутылку виски. Ему нужно это, блять.  
  
— Это хорошо. Я Фрэнк, кстати.  
  
Джерард резко встал и, не говоря ни слова, прошел мимо Джона и Фрэнка. Он опустил голову, все еще пытаясь застегнуть пуговицу на рубашке. Он не хотел пиздеть с другими. Он не в настроении.  
  
Он исчез, и Фрэнк посмотрел на Джона с непонимающим выражением лица.  
  
— У него был длинный день... — сказал Джон в защиту мужа, проводя пальцами по волосам. Он глубоко выдохнул и облизал губы. — У всех нас.  
  
Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
— Мы собираемся на пробежку. Ты готов?  
  
— Да, дай мне взять свои вещи.  
  
Старший мужчина вышел из комнаты, и Фрэнк сделал то же самое, возвращаясь обратно к Берту.  
  
Берт облокотился о стену, разговаривая с Мэттом. Они смеялись. Фрэнк подходит к ним с улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Джон идет.  
  
— Да, но он был одет? — поддразнил Берт.  
  
Мэтт громко рассмеялся, краснея и ударяя себя рукой по коленке.  
  
— Да пошел ты. Они были оба готовы и одеты. Я имею в виду, что он едет с нами, — сказал Фрэнк, закатив глаза. — Мы не должны пережить это снова.  
  
Берт ухмыльнулся и опустил глаза. Его мысли были все еще в сточной канаве.  
  
Фрэнк уставился на него, прежде чем набрался мужества, чтобы задать вопрос, что крутился у него в голове.  
  
— Что не так с этим парнем, Джерардом? Я имею в виду, я знаю, что он болен, но я не думаю, что я ему нравлюсь... Я сделал что-то не так?  
  
Мэтт усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Он хороший человек, но относится к чужим с опаской. Тем более, ты парень. Новенький. Последний раз, когда у нас тут был парень, он пытался изнасиловать Салли. Царил хаос. Джон выбил из него дерьмо ногами, а Ларри вытряхнул его задницу отсюда. Его разорвала на куски целая армия зомби.  
  
Фрэнк съежился и прошипел. Он провел рукой вверх-вниз по шрамам и покачал головой с отвращением.  
  
— Ублюдок, — прошептал он, и Берт загудел, кивая головой.  
  
— Итак, новенький... Не пытайся здесь изнасиловать кого-либо, — добавил Мэтт, грозя пальцем младшему.  
  
Фрэнк сухо кивнул и посмотрел на Берта, который больше не ухмылялся. Он выглядел удрученно... Было что-то, что группа скрывала. По крайней мере, Берт и Джерард.  
  
 _Интересно,_  подумал Фрэнк.  
  
— Я готов. Простите, что задержался. Был занят, — громко сказал Джон, выходя из своего блока со всем своим снаряжением. Берт вдруг поднял голову; его глаза были холодными. И виноватыми... Определенно, было что-то, что скрывали ребята.  
  
— Пошли, — сказал Берт, сбрасывая с себя помутнение, и оттолкнулся от стены.  
  
Фрэнк кивнул, следуя за группой мужчин. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что же все-таки случилось. Но сейчас...  
  
Сейчас... Ничего.


	5. Raiders

— Так ты и Джо теперь мои новые папочки?

Джерард посмотрел на Сью своими гигантскими, как блюдца, глазами. Он знал, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет. Маленькая девочка цеплялась к нему как новорожденный ребенок к матери. Хотя Джерард и не возражал. Он любил ее так, будто она была его собственной дочкой.

— Сью... — вздохнул Джерард, притянув маленькую девочку к себе на колени. — Это немного по-другому, детка. Я люблю тебя, и я всегда буду о тебе заботиться, но...

Он замолчал, когда она посмотрела на него своими щенячьими глазками.

Джерард снова вздохнул и покачал головой. Он отвел взгляд, глянув на Гаса. Он смотрел «Русалочку» по DVD. Его любимый мультик.

— Милая, почему бы тебе не лечь с Гасом и не посмотреть мультики? Мне нужно поговорить с Салли и Эмбер кое о чем... Ладно?

Сью кивнула и осторожно слезла с колен Джерарда, плюхнувшись на кровать. Она посмотрела на экран телевизора, улыбаясь, когда Ариэль начала петь. Джерард тоже улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты. Он закрыл за собой дверь и направился к фуд-корту, где были Эмбер и Салли, что готовили обед.

— Привет, — крикнул Джерард, подходя ближе к молодым женщинам.

Эмбер подмигнула ему и тепло улыбнулась.

— Приветик, симпатяжка. — Она помахала ему рукой, и Джерард закатил глаза. Она всегда называла его так. — Как тебе? Нравится быть папочкой?

Салли не обращала на них внимания. Она была слишком занята рубкой лука и салата.

— Ну, для начинающих это не так уж и, блять, легко... Я бы лучше справился с заданием снаружи, если быть честным.

Эмбер взвыла от смеха, закинув голову назад.

— Да?! — спросила она, выпуская высокий смешок.

Джерард кивнул, облокачиваясь о стойку.

— Сью... Она называет меня и Джона папочками. Я не знаю, как справиться с этим.

Салли посмотрела на него и нахмурилась.

— Она спросила меня, может ли она называть меня мамой, а Джона папой.

Джерард посмотрел на нее и приподнял бровь. Эмбер посмотрела на них, чувствуя напряжение.

Никто ничего не говорил.

Вдруг Эмбер натянуто рассмеялась и положила свой нож на стол.

— Джи, я могу поговорить с тобой? Буквально на минутку, — спросила она, вытирая руки о свои джинсы.

Джерард медленно оторвал взгляд от Салли и кивнул.

— Да... Конечно.

Он позволил несовершеннолетней красноволосой девушке потянуть себе из Сабвэя и отвести к эскалаторам.

— Слушай, — начала она, отпуская руку Джерарда, — она и я знаем, что произошло между вами с Бертом. Он рассказал нам, ясно?

Джерард был ошеломлен. Берт, блять, проговорился?! Он обещал, что никому не расскажет! У него что, есть ебаное желание умереть?

— Да? — Джерард положил руку на эскалатор и решил разыграть идиота. — И что такого произошло между мной и Бертом? — Он отставил бедро и скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы двое переспали друг с другом, в день, когда ты и Джон вышли наружу... Когда вы пошли на задание... Когда тебя укусили.

Джерард полностью сбросил оборонительную позицию и вплел пальцы в свои спутанные волосы. Он сделал глубокий вдох и отчаянно замотал головой.

— ...Я... Я был просто... Этого не было, — он запнулся и сделал глубокий вдох. — Вас там не было, так что вы не знаете, что это такое.

Эмбер оглянулась, посмотрев на Салли и убедившись, что ее не было рядом, а затем строго посмотрела на Джерарда.

— Я знаю, но Салли хочет рассказать Джону. Она чертовски его любит, и она надеется, что он оставит тебя ради нее. Разве ты не видел, как она смотрит на него?

Джерард рассмеялся себе под нос и усмехнулся. Конечно видел. Она, блять, одержима им.

— Я не слепой, Эмбер. И я вижу, как она смотрит на меня.

Эмбер снова засмеялась.

— Если бы взгляды могли убивать, да? — спросила она.

— Я бы умер в тот день, когда меня укусили, — сказал Джерард.

Эмбер вздохнула и, посмотрев на свою руку, кивнула.

— Да... Но, по крайней мере, ты знаешь. Я сказала ей держаться подальше от вашего брака, но не знаю, насколько долго она сможет продержаться, но пока она молчит. Ты должен сказать ему.

Джерард прикусил нижнюю губу. Он хотел зашить к чертям свой рот. Он хотел подняться на крышу и спрыгнуть. Он не хотел говорить Джону. Он не хотел его потерять. Он и так потерял слишком много.

— Даже если я скажу ему... Пусть она знает, что он никогда не будет с ней. Он любит меня, Эмбер. Этот мужчина меня охуенно любит. — Он ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем. — Он попросил выйти за него замуж пять лет назад, до того как началось все это дерьмо. Он убьет ради меня. Он сделает это. Ты должна, блять, сказать Салли, что он никогда ее не будет любить.

Эмбер слушала и кивала, иногда одобрительно гудела, записывая в уме все слова в своем психологическом блокноте.

— Скажи ей, чтобы она отъебалась. Или это сделаю я.

Это было последнее, что сказал Джерард, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и отправиться назад к детской комнате.

***

— Здесь! — крикнул Берт, стреляя в последнего зомби в продуктовом магазине. Он махнул рукой в воздухе, давая понять парням, чтобы те следовали за ним.

Фрэнк уже стоял рядом, выдергивая мачете из головы мертвого кассира. Кровь хлынула фонтаном, и он дернул лезвие в воздухе, сбрасывая часть крови.

Джон уже был около островков с едой, хватая все необходимое и бросая в сумку.

— Коробка батареек, парни!

Ларри присоединился к нему, хватая ленту и небольшой набор инструментов.

— Джек-пот! — кричит Мэтт, потянув на себя крышку морозильной камеры. — Кажется, у нас сегодня будет мороженое!

Все выпускают боевой клич, и Фрэнк смеется, поднимая кулак в воздух.

— Сью и Гасу понравится это, — Джон улыбнулся, хватая две коробочки мороженого из рук Мэтта и складывая их в сумку.

— И Джерарду, — добавил Берт. — Он сладкоежка.

— Сладкоежка, — Джон засмеялся, гордо улыбаясь Берту.

Фрэнк, Мэтт и Ларри присоединились к ним, начиная заливисто смеяться, пока вдруг громкий оружейный выстрел не раздается снаружи. Улыбки исчезают с лиц парней, и они подхватывают оружие, держа его перед собой.

— Видел, как они идут в продуктовый, босс! После того как они покинули торговый центр!

Глаза Джона расширяются, и его сердце падает вниз.

Рейдеры... И судя по звуку... Много.

***

Джерард засыпал, его руки были обернуты вокруг тел Сью и Гаса. Они оба спали, прижавшись к нему.

Он хотел встать, но было так удобно — лежать тут с ними... Он также хотел уснуть, но разговор с Эмбер до сих пор крутился у него в мыслях.

Свежий и ноющий.

Что он должен делать? Они обе знали о его романе с Бертом... Если это можно было назвать так во время гребаного зомби-апокалипсиса. Он знает, что то, что он сделал, было неправильным, но он был так зол на Берта. Он не имел права говорить девушкам о том, что было между ними. Это было не так.

Вдруг, когда он начинает чувствовать, что засыпает, он слышит громкий хлопок, что произошел внизу коридора. Джерард вскакивает, и дети просыпаются, начиная ныть и плакать.

— Тише! — зашипел он, хватая их обоих и прижимая к себе.

Они вжались в него изо всех сил, и Джерард мог почувствовать, как маленькие сердечки бьются невыносимо быстро рядом с его грудной клеткой. Он проглатывает комок в горле и слушает шум, что происходил за пределами комнаты.

Громкие удары, хлопки, шуршание. Хаос.

Одно слово появляется в голове Джерарда... «Рейдеры».

Он заставляет детей отпустить его и тянется к пистолету, что лежал в кобуре на полке с телевизором, и поднимает его в воздух, держа перед собой. Он смотрит в глаза детям и прикладывает указательный палец к губам, а затем указывает под кровать.

Они сразу же вскакивают с кровати и делают то, о чем их попросили.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Не двигаться. Не говорить. Не... Не волноваться, — прошептал Джерард дрожащим голосом.

Сью кивает, потянув на себя Гаса и утягивая его глубже под кровать, и когда Джерард не может их видеть, он делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается лицом к двери. Он указывает пистолетом на нее, подходя чуть ближе.

— Выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был!!!

Руки Джерарда дернулись, когда он прислушался к голосам рейдеров, в которых звучала насмешка.

— Мы знаем, что вы здесь! Две девчонки. Двое ребятишек... И одна довольно милая, маленькая леди.

Голос мужчины был скрипучим, а его друзья смеялись как чертовы гиены на заднем плане.

Джерард знал, что может снять буквально двух-трех рейдеров, но их было примерно около шести. Он был не в состоянии убить их всех.

Он надеялся, что Салли и Эмбер в порядке... Хотя бы скрывались или готовы были убить их. Он знал, что они могли справиться сами, но Салли не была хорошим стрелком. Но Эмбер была хорошим стрелком... Но если ее застанут врасплох... Они, возможно, могут убить ее.

Джерард кусал свою нижнюю губу, разрывая ее, пока она не начала кровоточить, и тянет дверь на себя. Он протискивается в коридор, стараясь не открывать дверь полностью, чтобы не шуметь, и тихо закрыл ее за собой. В коридоре было темно, что означало, что они вырубили основной свет. Джерард остается прижатым к двери в детскую комнату, держа перед собой пистолет.

Он не может контролировать свое дыхание... Он дрожал так сильно. Он должен уйти подальше от детской комнаты, потому что если рейдеры найдут его, то они найдут и Сью с Гасом. Не дай Бог.

Держа пистолет перед собой, Джерард медленно начал скользить вдоль стены. Он хотел спуститься в зал. Ему удается подойти к фуд-корту, но он слышит скрежет скользящей по полу цепи.

— Посмотрите, кто здесь у нас, парни. Похоже, что мы нашли нашу леди.

Джерард обернулся, и пистолет вылетел из его рук, падая на пол, и кто-то пинает его в сторону.

Кто-то хватает его за волосы на затылке и бросает на пол. Он кричит, и этот крик распространяется эхом по всему торговому центру. Смех окружающих так же эхом раздается в его голове, и теперь он не может дышать. Его лицо снова и снова впечатывают в пол... Затем его перевернули и начали душить, он пытался руками за что-то ухватиться, но ничего не получалось. Он не может сделать хоть один ебаный глоток воздуха, а слух не может заглушить эти отвратительные голоса и смешки, направленные на него.

— Давайте, разберитесь с ним! Кто хочет первым?!

— Я! Переверните его, я хочу дергать его за волосы и называть женским именем.

— Пошел на хуй! Ты был первый в прошлый раз!

— Я буду, блять, первым!

Крики Джерарда стояли на заднем плане, пока рейдеры стебались друг над другом. Он пытается царапать руку, что была в его волосах, но ногти были слишком тупыми. Он не может причинить хоть какой-то вред тому, кто над ним сейчас издевается.

— Я первый. На хуй вас всех.

Джерард чувствует, как грубые руки стягивают с него штаны с нижним бельем, и он начинает сильнее бороться. Ударяя, крича и лягаясь каждый раз, когда подворачивается шанс, но все это бесполезно. Слишком много рейдеров хотят им поживиться.

— Одному из вас, мудаков, нужно найти девчонок, и еще одному — мелких. Нам нужно больше людей, чтобы изнасиловать их и поживиться ими.

Джерард закричал, когда палец скользнул в него, что тычет в него во все неправильные места, заставляя его рыдать.

Где, черт возьми, Джон и Берт?


End file.
